


All Because a Sandwich

by yaoibutter420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Scent Kink, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Hajime gets home from his classes and decides to make Fuyuhiko a sandwich. He gets a bit more than he bargained for when he walks into the yakuza's room





	All Because a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened late one night during a pot-fueled stupor. Enjoy.

Hajime gave a small sigh of relief when he entered the apartment he was staying in. He was there with one of his campus friends, Fuyuhiko, who had offered to let Hajime room with him during that semester. The brunette had to admit, staying with one of his wealthy buddies free of charge while going to a prestigious college was not at all a bad arrangement. Hell, He should probably be thanking his lucky stars every free moment he has that his close yakuza pal would be so kind to him. 

But for this moment, Hajime decided, he was going to surprise the other. He knew Fuyuhiko was home, and based on the fact that nobody had come out to greet him yet, he could deduce that the youthful-looking male had likely put in his headphones and was rocking out to some such and such a band as he was one to do. Hajime could relate. He wanted nothing more than to g into his room and unwind after stressful lectures. But he was a man on a mission, dammit!

Steeling his resolve, Hajime walks into the kitchen, and begin getting out all the things he would need. Bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mustard… As he gathers these all, he begins to hum a tune. He really enjoyed the company of the blond, and he felt a strange sort of indescribable affinity to the yakuza. This was all helped somewhat by the fact that the short male was absolutely adorable, at least as far as Hajime was concerned. The tiny freckles, the rosey cheeks, the small glint in his eyes… Indeed, the brunette thought he could simply look at his friend all day. He wondered why that was. Shrugging, Hajime decides to bush the slight tingle in his stomach away as he finishes putting together the sandwich he was assembling for his friend. Besides, he figures, it’s likely only from the bond they had formed. Simple camaraderie.

The brunette walks with plate in hand, smiling to himself. He enjoyed seeing his friends smile, whether it was somebody wild and crazy like Akane, or somebody quiet and softspoken like Mikan. Fuyuhiko was no exception to this rule. With a slight spring in his step, hajime approaches the door and knock quietly. “Fuyuhiko,” he calls as he creaks the door open, “I brought you a snack-” 

His thoughts were cut short as the world started to slow itself down for a moment. He takes a moment to look at the scene before him. The blond he had been staying with, a skilled son of a known mafia, was on his bed, totally naked, with a hand around his cock which he was using to pump the organ. Fuyuhiko also seemed to have a piece of cloth in his hands, which Hajime realized upon further inspection was a set of the brunette’s boxers. As heat starts to rise in his face, Hajime nearly drops the plate. After a solid minute of simply watching small moans escape gently parted lips, and the steady stroking motion as Fuyuhiko gave small sniffs to the undergarments pressed up to his nose, do the amber eyes of the yakuza meet the pale green of Hajime’s. As the blonde processed it all, there was only a few words that left his mouth.

“ _ Get out. _ ” 

The gangster shoots him daggers after saying it, and Hajime doesn’t need to be told twice. In a few short moments, Hajime exits the bedroom and dashes into the kitchen. He sets the plate on the kitchen table before panting slightly. He needed a moment to process it all.

He decides to go over it from the beginning. He had made his friend a sandwich, he had gone to deliver that sandwich, when he opened the door his friend was there masturbating, while watching he felt quite a few emotions, Fuyuhiko was smelling his laundry…

He sighs. Great. His friend totally thinks he’s a perv because he spent a good two minutes watching him jack off and invaded his privacy like a fucking creep. Although, Hajime does feel a comfort in the fact that the yakuza had been using  _ his _ underwear… Hajime gulps, feeling more heat rush into his cheeks and paint them a bright scarlet. These were not things he should be thinking, especially with the stirring he felt in his groin at the moment. 

Suddenly, he hears a door slam open, and then stomping from the hall. Shit. He was dead. He was so unbelievably dead. His body would be chopped up into little pieces and dumped into and ocean. His friend would probably sell all his internal organs on the black market.

When the blonde does get into the kitchen, Hajime feels a sense of dread. The young aire of the Kuzuryu clan had since gotten dressed, wearing a gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and he seems to have adorned a very frustrated look. He gets in close to Hajime, to the point their noses almost touch. Hajime would have been flustered at the lack of personal space if it weren’t for the mild possibility that he would die in the next two minutes.

“You…” the blond says as he grabs a fistful of Hajime’s shirt. The brunette can feel a whimper choke its way out of his throat. But instead of a punch… Hajime yelps has feels lips meet lips. He couldn’t quite grasp the feeling of soft pink flesh rubbing against his lips which had become slightly chapped. He couldn’t process the soft hand that trail lovingly up to his face to gently caress his tanned cheek. And he most certainly couldn’t process the idea of one of his closest friends  _ fucking kissing him _ .

When they finally part, Fuyuhiko seems to look a bit nervous, of all things. “You… you fucking idiot.” He sighs. “That was stupid of you, y’know?” For some reason the brunette gets the sense Fuyuhiko isn’t just talking about his roomie. 

“S-Sorry about that,” Hajime responds, running a hand through his hair. “Are you mad?”

“No.” Fuyuhiko looks to his feet. “...Are you?”

“No.” Silence.

“Well then… you wanna go another round?” Fuyuhiko looks up at him, hopeful. Hajime feels that warmth getting more intense again. He nods. Before he knew it, he was being dragged by the collar to a familiar room that he had been in a few moments earlier. All this over a sandwich… Not that Hajime minded at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime would be a great housewife just sayin'.


End file.
